


interesting

by amyelouise



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Gillovny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyelouise/pseuds/amyelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all just a delicious game, and she broke the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	interesting

**Author's Note:**

> Although they are real people, this is purely fiction.
> 
> Enjoy! X

The apartment was dark when she arrived home, immediately kicking off her shoes somewhere near the door. It was late, David would be in bed, and she couldn't wait to lie down after a long day. 

"You've been a very naughty girl." His deep voice made her jump with surprise, it's loud timbre a stark contrast to the silence she was accustomed to. She felt herself become aroused at his words, her stomach dropping slightly. She tried to make him out in the low light but to no avail. It had been a while since they'd played this game.

"Oh?" She questioned with mock innocence laced through her voice. "What will happen to me?"

"You know what happens when you're a naughty girl." Her panties were soaked instantly and she squeezed her thighs together to relieve some of the pressure building there. His hand grasped her waist and she was pulled forward into the darkness of his New York apartment, his grip rough and yet she secretly wished he'd clutch harder.

"Fuck." She mumbled quietly as she felt his hot, moist breath against her neck and his hard on against her back.

"Hm, not yet. You need to be punished first." She couldn't stop the moan from escaping her lips and her ass purposefully moved against his groin, his fingers curling tighter around her skin in response. She was sure there'd be bruises tomorrow. Fuck it. She'd blame it on her accident on stage. His other hand came down on her back hard and she found herself being bent over, her chest coming into contact with the back of the sofa. 

Next his hands were everywhere, in her hair pushing her head further down, on her arms anchoring them to the sofa, on her legs spreading them wider, then on her waist, grabbing a hold of her new red dress and hoisting it over the globes of her ass. He gave them a firm squeeze, pulling down the white thong so it pooled at her feet.

"I think you should have 8. One for every point you gave me on the good kisser scale." His finger wandered down the crack of her ass and slowly brushed it's way through her wet, soft folds. 

"I wanted to give you a ten." Her voice was breathy and muffled by the cushion she was leaning on, her head struggling to string two words together, all she could think about was the delicious feel of his coarse denim against her ass cheeks and his calloused finger playing against her mons.

"Well then I'll have to think of another punishment for lying." With that, his right hand made contact with her fevered skin with a deafening crack, and her whole body jolted forward with the force of his slap. Her scream was loud, and it waned into a moan as his fingers pressed into the reddened flesh of her right ass cheek, massaging away the sharp sting. 

His hand drew back and she steeled herself for another hit, pushing her ass back towards him, her bottom lip stuck firmly between her teeth, drawing blood. The sound of his palm connecting with her was deafening, the placement a little further to her left so her clit was left buzzing from the aftershocks.

The third came quicker than the one before, his left hand backhanding her left cheek and she gasped aloud for air. She could feel her moisture dripping down her thighs, and she sighed with pleasure as she felt his knuckles begin to knead her sensitive skin. "Spank me harder, David." Her voice was strong but her legs were weak with desire for him.

She was rewarded immediately, his hand meeting her ass crack, his fingers slapping against where she wanted him most. She didn't bother to conceal her scream this time as it ripped through her body. She knew he loved it when she was loud. His tongue made contact with her inner thighs as he lapped up her leaking juices but he pulled back as he reached the top and she whimpered at the loss of contact.

"You're so wet for me baby. Do you like getting spanked?" His hand crashed down on the spot where her ass meets her thigh and she made a sound that sounded something between a yes and a moan. "Do you like getting spanked hard?" His left hand whipped across her left cheek again and he felt the skin grow hot under his ministrations. He couldn't wait to see her in the morning, with red marks across her ass. He heard the rustle of her head against the sofa cushions as she nodded her head, a long continuous moan erupting from her ruby red lips.

She heard his zipper come down and his belt loosen and she thought she was seeing stars. She could feel the heat radiating off his length onto her glistening skin and she tilted her ass out further, the tip of his cock lightly brushing against her mons. It gave an involuntary twitch at her moan and he struggled to gain back his control over the situation.

"Oh you want my cock? Is that what you want?" He rubbed it with more purpose into her folds, spreading her juices across the apex of her thighs. "Do you want my hard cock inside of you Gillian?" She mumbled a quiet yes and tried to angle herself so he'd slip right in, but his tight grip on her waist stilled her movements. "Say it Gillian. Say you want my hard cock inside you."

"Hum... fuck David. I want you inside my pussy. I want your hard cock inside my pussy. I've been so naughty, I need you to punish me." 

His dick pushed into her snug warm depths just as his hand shattered across her ass cheek with immense force. Her scream was louder than ever before and he briefly wondered if his neighbours would call the cops. Her walls were holding him in a tight fist and it took all his strength to pull back out of her. Her groan of disapproval earned her clit a pinch and she yelped at the abrasive touch to her sensitive nub. 

His finger went back to her folds, gathering up her fluids and dragging them down to her ass, his finger circling her hole slowly. She hissed through her teeth in anticipation of what was to come, her fingers gripping onto the edge of the sofa so hard she thought her knuckles would break. 

Without warning her senses were assaulted as she felt her ass and pussy be filled simultaneously, all whilst David's left hand smashed against her already reddened and stinging left ass check. She felt tears come to her eyes as she wavered delicately on the line between pleasure and pain. Her eyes slammed shut and she saw bright lights across her blank vision as her body gave into his treatments and she felt the warm heavy buzz of her orgasm rip through her useless body. Her leg muscles stiffened and then fell limp as she crashed down from her high, her brain fuzzy and her jaw slack. She came to to the feeling of his deft fingers passing over her flesh, tickling and stroking the skin to calm it down, and she began to pant again, waiting for her next orgasm to build.

Eight. She'd been spanked eight times. Half of her was pleased it was over but the other half wished it would never end. She wanted to play this game forever. His cock pulled out of her cunt next, her walls squeezing him in an effort to keep him inside, but his finger remained in her ass, softly thrusting. It was then that she knew what her next punishment would be, and she grinned to herself, arching her back so her ass lifted higher in the air. His thrusts sped up and soon a second finger joined the first, moving in and out and in a gentle circular motion.

"Good girls don't lie, especially when it hurts my feelings." He emphasised his point with a hard thrust of his fingers, eliciting a sweet moan from the woman underneath him. "You'll have to be punished for that." His third finger pushed slowly into her puckered hole, testing the waters. It had been a long time since they'd done this, but he knew she would take it. He knew she loved it. 

"Fuck my ass David. Fuck me like the naughty, dirty girl I am." Her cheeks still tingled with the ghosts of his slap and her breath was erratic but she couldn't wait for more. She couldn't wait to be filled by him entirely. The desperation in her voice spurred his movements, his fingers slipping out of her ass and his cock moving to press lightly against it instead. "Hm yes, fill me."

He needed no further cajoling. His large hands wrapped around her waist, holding her in place as his dick began to push its way through her natural boundaries with little resistance. Out of her mouth came a series of harsh expletives and his breath whistled out from between his clenched teeth. She was so tight, so warm and so ready. He buried himself inside of her to the hilt, letting out a deep breath as he felt his thighs come into contact with her burning ass cheeks. 

"Fuck baby you feel so good. So fucking good." He began to withdraw and he felt her tighten her muscles around him and he grinned. She was more than ready. He nearly slipped out of her before he slammed back into her in three short and hard bursts, her cries filling the quiet room. Moving one of his hands from her waist, he gripped her blonde hair from the roots and pulled upwards, forcing her back into a straight position. Her mouth gaped open and she let out a continual moan as she felt his dick slide out of her again at a maddening pace.

"Stop this, I want it harder. I need it harder. I want you to fuck me David. Fuck me so good baby. Come in my ass." He lost all rational thought at her last raspy words and his body pounded against her ass, her moans accompanied with the sound of his skin slapping against her. His grip around her waist was tighter than ever before and she felt the bruising begin to flare in the shape of his long fingers. His arm pulled her hair higher, arching her back, as he thrusted into her harder and harder, encouraged by the groans and hisses she was making. The rough denim of his jeans brushed against her already irritated skin and she moaned at the overwhelming feeling of it all. Her fingers dared to move from the spot where he had placed them to rub against her erect clit and he obliged her, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he neared his release.

"Fuck Gillian I'm going to come. Fuck baby, yes." Half a dozen hard pounds later and he was spilling hot liquid into her, his back arched over her as he ached to feel her against his chest. Somewhere between the hard grip of his hands and the feel of his come spurting into her ass, her own orgasm came to a head, albeit not as powerful as before, and she slouched against the furniture she was now sure was stained with both their juices. 

He took a few moments to compose himself and slid out of her widened ass, sitting on the floor with his back resting on the couch, his strong hands taking her down with him. She sat cradled in his lap, the only noise in the empty apartment was their heavy breathing and the sound of a distant clock ticking.

His fingers combed through her hair and he slanted his lips against hers like a dying man would drink from clean water. His tongue delved into her mouth, swiping across her lips and teeth and mingling with her own. He drew back from lack of oxygen and he felt her smile against his swollen lips.

"Definitely a 10."

He huffed out a laugh and gave her a solid kiss in the space between her ear and shoulder, his fingers moving from her hair, down her arm and twining with her hands.

"How did Streetcar go?" She was still out of breath and she leaned her head against his shoulder as she tried to regain composure.

"Better." She sighed. "I hurt my knee though." 

"Oh no." His finger traced a line from her ear to her jawline and caressed her bottom lip. "Which one?"

"My right." Her eyes began to close as the trials of the day caught up with her. She wasn't twenty anymore. His head bent down and his lips made contact with her right knee, which was bruised from her performance and now red and raw from being repeatedly brushed against the fabric of the sofa. He paused slightly, his fingers resting on the area his lips just met and for a moment she thought he'd fallen asleep.

"Did you really not have a secret crush on me?" This time it was her turn to chuckle lightly, and her hand brushed against his stubble.

"No." She said with a new surge of confidence. "Because it was never a secret."

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE GROSSEST THING I'VE EVER DONE I'M SORRY LMAO #GILLOVNYRISES


End file.
